Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force (Fanmade Continuation)
Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force (Fanmade Continuation) as its name implies, is a fan made extension made by PlayStar201 of Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force which was originally said to be released back in 2015 by Lucas Boato De Souza, but was put on hiatus after becoming troubled by the games new combat mechanics, and was created before the overhaul of the series in Creepypasta Land Lost Scenes and Creepypasta Land MV Edition. The game expands on the original as well as making minor fixes and improvements to the environment and its characters. Consisting of 10 chapters, the game revolves around both Kao City and Creelles Town, making full use of the original environments of both games while adding challenging new hazards to test players, taking example of both games, as well as commercialization, and game files into the world. Besides the new environments and plot, the powers and abilities of characters have been redesigned to provide a greater use of combat, whereas the original game depicted characters as having ability and magic slots without implementing any abilities or magic for them. There are also several details only hinted at in the game files that where used in the creation of character developement. Synopsis A year after the Protagonist, Ben and Sally saved Creelles Town from the Curse cast by Lucifer, Jeff the Killer is revived by the Demon Kings and sent to steal the Absolute Holy Powers, easily destroying the barrier around the town and forcing Bloo Dee to hide the group in the Abandoned House. Because of the arrival of the Demon Kings, the SCP's within the SCP Foundation, Kao City to go berserk, forcing the action of foundation to send its Holy Knight Christopher to investigate, the following events would dramatically change the lives of both Creelles Town and Kao City. Bugs * Returning to Kao City, the events leading up to Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria will replay out, including the encounter with Azazel and Asmodeus and the ambush of Bonnie and Foxy. * Though events swap characters throughout the story of the game, OOLBEED is seemingly never scripted to disappear once spawned. This allows him to stay in the party comically to accompany the next scripted event leader, regardless of being in mortal peril miles away, or years in the past. * It is possible to entirely skip over the Skeleton stealth section in Kao Waterfalls by simply walking diagonally through the entrance block of the forest maze, skipping the Skeleton spawn and event. * During the corruption of Ben by Lucifer, if a Skeleton is pushed into a wall while trying to Escape, it will soft lock the game. It's also possible to jump out the window that was used prior to escape the Red Mist, doing so will completely remove the timers as well as the urgency before and after rescuing Ben. * After finishing the movie at the Theater, it is possible to reenter and get stuck inside, being forced to rewatch the movie once again. * Young Simon will still comment on it being rude to enter a strangers house, even after a year has gone by and being killed in Lucifers Palace. Trivia Oddly, despite attempting to wrap up several situations, it still leaves many questions unanswered, as well as the release of MV Edition adding new characters and story that aren't featured. * The concept of multi-universes is never brought up at all throughout the story. * Several series critical characters are never introduced or hinted about at all throughout the story, such as Cronos, Luca or Sarah. * Despite playing such a massive role in Lucifers grand scheme, the Seven Demon Kings are rarely mentioned with the exception of Azazel and Asmodeus, other Demon Kings are ignored and rarely referenced much like Belphegor.